Ryan Elric: Hellfire Alchemist EDITING
by XxMusicChickxX
Summary: Ryan Elric is the older sister of Ed and Al. She is a State Alchemist like Edward. Basic stuff. Summary sucks. Anyways, I will be editing this story before I continue it, it wont take any longer than a day to change. RoyXOC we don't have enough on here. And yeah read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This will be based on the anime not the manga because I am on vacation and there is no book stores around. At all. **__** Anyways, I am writing this fanfiction because I am board and none of the books I am reading have been updated yet. So I will be working on this one, my two Vampire Knight ones (Don't own) , but im sorry to say that I will not be writing the fanfiction on D.N Angel. (Don't own either.) I know I have a summary up, but im really not all that into it anymore. I watched all the episodes except the last two. So here is my first and probably not last Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. **_

_**I edited it, so read. Im changing a couple things before I get to far in the story.**_

Chapter 1 Part 1: The Freezing Alchemist.

"Aww damnit. The colonel never going to let us out of here is he?" the middle child at 15, Edward Elric said to his two siblings. "We already bought our tickets to Lior. Does this mean we aren't going?" The youngest of the sibling at 14, Alphonse Elric asked.

"I don't know Al, but for now lets get this over with." Ed said. "We are going no matter what the Colonel says, Al." The oldest of them all said. It was Ryan Elric. Oldest at 18.

"Lead the way." Al said.

All three of the Elrics ran to where they heard commotions from one of the near by alleys. Ed transmuted a spear and threw it at the man purposely missing.

"What a nasty thing to do." Ed said walking to the man. "You of all people should know that great deed require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of Equivalent Exchange?" The man Douglas McDougal said with a crazed look.

"Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder." Ryan said coldly. Ed clapped his hands together and change the spear into a new weapon.

"No transmutation circle?" McDougal said shocked. "Don't be to impressed. Now!" Ed said charging at the man. McDougal went to run away but Al stepped out from behind the corner.

Al took a swing at him and McDougal ducked than blocked Ed's attack. Ryan just stood behind them watching with an emotionless face.

McDougal grabbed Ed's arm and used alchemy but it just shredding his red coat. "What?" McDougal yelled. He than flipped Al over his shoulder and said "Any water there should have boiled!"

"If its any consolation, you did ruin my coat." Ed said. "An Automail arm." Ed tore off his coat and McDougal continued. "A young gifted Alchemist. One who doesn't use transmutation circles, and has an Automail right arm. I know you. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

"So its not you?" McDougal said pointing to Al. "No im his younger brother Alphonse." Al said. "But he's a runt." McDougal said. Ryan knew that Ed was going to snap so she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Can a runt to this?" Ed yelled completely ignoring his older sister. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Than the stones from the walls next to McDougal snapped out and trapped him squishing his face together.

"I've heard stories, but I never imaged this. The Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid?" McDougal struggled to say considering his face was squished together.

"Don't call me little!" Ed said and made a stone hand hit McDougal and send him flying a few feet away from the three.

"He wasn't talking about your height Ed." Ryan stated. "Well he still pissed me off!" Ed yelled. "Stop being a child and get over it." Ryan snapped coldly to her younger brother. He just mumbled under his breath.

Soon enough soliders were arriving and one thanked Al about being the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ryan was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and head down as Ed fixed his coat with alchemy.

"Lets go, we have a train to catch." She started walking away from them. She stopped walking though when she heard a splash of water. She quickly turned around to see McDougal on the ground in a puddle.

He used his alchemy to fill the alley with steam. Al grabbed his two sibling and guarded them so they wouldn't get burned.

"What is that steam?" Ed asked coughing. Ryan straightened up and saw that McDougal had escaped and all of the solider were on the ground.

"He's gone!" Al said. "Okay now he really pissed me off!" Ed said. They walked to HQ and into Colonel Roy Mustangs office. Their commanding officer.

**Ryan's POV:**

"I see you underestimated your opponent Fullmetel." Mustang said. "Who is this guy anyways?" Ed asked none to nicely. "You would know that if you listened to the briefing like I tolled you to. But no you had to go charging in-" Mustang was cut off by Ed.

"Alright I get it. Im sorry, fine, whatever." Ed said putting his hands up in a guilty matter. I saw the Colonel smirking. "Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just want to try it." Mustang said smugly.

"Ugh, fine." Ed gave up. "Now Hellfire, did you even do anything at all? You could have easily stopped McDougal without a second thought." He said addressing me.

I sent him one of my famous glares and I saw him flinch a little. "The boys had it handled. I didn't need to step in." I said without a hint of emotion.

Mustang than went on informing Ed about McDougal with things I already knew, so I didn't bother listing. But I did start listening when Ed said he wouldn't kill anybody.

"That's your choice. But I don't think you need to worry about that. If you need to, Im sure your sister would do it." Mustang said smirking in my direction.

I glared at him again and the window behind him shattered. Showering him and the floor with glass. "Don't even go there." I spat venomously.

"Off topic. Have you turned up any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?" Mustang asked. "Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Ed snapped.

But before anyone could say anything more the door slammed open to revel a smiling Maes Hughes. "Roy! How goes? I've heard that they put your in charge of catching the Freezer! One hell of a nasty assignment. But hey this is what could get you that promotion to Central. Hey look like I came at a great time. I see you have the Elric siblings right now." Hughes said happily. He ran over to Al and started shaking his hand like crazy. "Wow im honored to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever! You're a legend around here. Im lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." He said.

"Uh you want Edward. Im his younger brother Alphonse." Al said. And Hughes looked to see Ed glaring at him. "Oh you're the Fullmetal Alchemist? I had no idea you would be-" "Hughes." Mustang cut him off.

"What are you doing here, go home." Mustang said. "Actually im here on official business. Elrics. I hear you don't have a place to stay. Which means you will have to come with me."

The boys freaked out when he reached into his jacket and pulled something out. They boys both jumped and yelled. I just closed my eyes at their stupidity.

He than finally looked at me. "You must be Ryan Elric." He said. I nodded my head slowly. He than got stars in his eyes. "Oh! Im so glad to finally meet you! Your known just as much as your brother, the Fullmetal Alchemist! You being the Hellfire Alchemist, its incredible! And your more beautiful than I imaged from what Roy tolled me!" Hughes said.

"Hughes!" Mustang yelled. I looked at him from the corner of the eye and saw his face had a small tint of red to it. "You talked about my sister you pervert!" Ed yelled shaking a fist at the Colonel.

"Im not being a pervert when she is legal. Now leave." Mustang said and we all walked out and piled into Hughes car. We soon arrived to his house and he started to cuddle his daughter. I felt kind of envious that my father had left us, when still had hers.

But my father was a good for nothing bastard, who thought it was alright to walk out on his three small kids and his wife. I came out of my thoughts when the little girl called Ed the little brother because he was small.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can't sleep so here is part 2 of chapter 1. I do not own anything of Fullmetal Alchemist**_**.**

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

We all went inside and sat down for dinner. Ed was practically drooling. From the little emotions was able to feel I was happy that he was happy. It had been a while since he has had a home cooked meal.

"The food is wonderful Mrs. Hughes." I said politely. "Thank you dear, but call me Gracia." She said smiling. "Alphonse, how are you going to eat with your armor? Take it off, relax." Hughes said.

All three of us froze. "Uhh, he isn't allowed to it part of his Alchemy training." Ed lied poorly if I may say so.

"Training! Choo Choo!" Little Elicia giggled from her high chair next to Hughes. Later that night everyone went to bed and me, Ed and Al all shared a room with two beds. Since Al can't sleep me and Ed took the beds.

It was silent until Al spoke. "Mrs. Gracia's Keish looked a lot like moms didn't it?" Al said. "Yeah it tasted like it too." Ed said gently. "Really? Than im going to put it on the list of what Im going to eat once we get our bodies back." Al said pulling out a small leather bound book I gave him a year ago.

"Right put it on there, right near the top!" Ed said with a smile. I could feel my lips twitching into a smile also. "I would really like to get our own bodies back soon." Al said sadly.

"Yeah me too." Ed said. "You two will get your bodies back. Ill make sure of it. I might not be able to get what I lost back, but I wouldn't care as long as you both got your bodies back." I said firmly but gently at the same time.

"Sister, but, don't you ever want to feel mercy for another person, or regret something that you have done?" Al asked me. "I don't know Al. But I will help you two get your bodies back. Im your older sister. Its my job to make sure your both safe and well taken care of." I said.

"I love you sister." Al said in his young innocent voice. "Love you two Al." I said and than I looked over at Ed. He was looking at me with a sad look on his face.

I knew what he was thinking. I pulled the blankets off of me and walked over to his bed. I sat down next to him and stroked his hair. "Why is it you never act like your normal caring self with anyone but me and Al?" Ed asked me quietly.

I smiled softly. "Because you two are the only ones I care about. You're my baby brothers and I don't know where I would be with out either of you. But I will always be with you." I said.

He smiled at me and I could tell he was getting ready to go to sleep. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Love you Ed." I whispered. "Right back at you." He whispered too and than his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.

I smiled and quietly got up and walked back over to my bed. "Good night Alphonse." I said. "Good night sister." Al said and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day we were out helping look for McDougal, when we walked across soldiers taking care of a fried solider. "It looks like a steam explosion. Raise the heat of the water enough, the steam expands and has the force of a bomb blast." Ed said.

"Lets go find him before anyone else gets hurt." I said to the boys walking off. We barely got half way down the road when a explosion of dirt cam from the alley.

We took off running towards the alley and saw McDougal and Major Armstrong. "Major!" Al yelled. McDougal turned and threw his canteen at us.

I quickly blew it up, but he still made steam surround us. Night fell before we found him again. We soon found him in the same alley as earlier. "Stop! I was wondering what you were doing in this alley and I can to check it out." Ed said.

"There is no where to run this time." Al said. "Clearly. But whose running?" He asked and than red lighting shot out from the transmutation circle on the ground. As the same as in many other placed that you could see above the building too.

"No! He has the stone!" I yelled. A large ice wall formed behind him and Al jumped over and tried to kick him. Al kicked him into the railing from the edge of the river.

"We still need to stop his alchemy." Al said. "I know. So where is it? You have a Philosopher Stone don't you?" Ed asked. "What are you talking about?" McDougal asked with a smirk.

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his uniform. "You have a Stone, don't you? Tell me or I swear I will blow your head off without a single shred of mercy." I snarled. He gave a short laugh.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" He said and than a large wall of water formed behind him from the river.

He pushed me back into Al and he got on top of the now wall of ice. It started to come at us at a fast pace. All three of us ran, but was we were running I was throwing fire at it. It seemed to be doing damage, but I couldn't do much more with out stopping.

We ran past Major Armstrong and he said he was going to stop it, so he punched it. It stopped, but than a faster ice wall shot out from the side and plowed through buildings.

"What the hell was that Major?" I yelled. We could see that there were ice walls coming from the directions of the red lights. They were all going toward Central Command.

"He's going to freezing Central Command over!" Ed yelled. "Major! Me, Ed and Al will slow him down, I want you to go and get rid of the transmutation circles! Can you do that?" I said sternly and fast.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded. "Good now go!" I said and me and my brothers took off towards Central. We soon caught up and made large rocks lift us onto the ice. Ed and McDougal broke apart the front of the ice from Alchemy. But McDougal melted the ice and made it rain on us.

He jumped towards Ed, but all pulled him out of the way. "To slow!" McDougal yelled and placed a hand on Al's face. A red light light up and Al's head blew off.

McDougal's eyes widened when he saw the inside was empty. "Its empty. But that can only be if the soul was bounded with the armor. "So you lost your arm and your brother lost his entire body. I see, it all makes sense. You performed the ultimate taboo! You two attempted Human transmutation. Alchemy's one and only sin!" McDougal yelled.

I saw Ed's face darken and so did mine. "You know there are some lines that you really shouldn't cross." Ed said and charged at McDougal. He fought with him briefly than McDougal fell of the side of the wall.

"Give it up. There is no water for you to use." Ed said. "You have forgotten. My body if 70% water!" McDougal yelled and used the blood flowing down his arm to stab Ed in the shoulder.

Ed yelled in pain and grabbed his shoulder. Al broke the frozen blood. I walked to McDougal seeing red. He harmed my brother. He was going to pay.

I swiped my arm out and a wave of fire flew at him. He screamed in pain, but It wasn't enough to kill him. When I made the fire vanish he was covered in burns.

I than blew a hole into his shoulder, than his stomach. I was ready to deal the final blow when Al called out to me.

"Don't do it sister! Don't kill him!" Al said. "Your not a killer Ryan!" Ed yelled with pain laced in his voice. I looked at them for a moment, but saw that somehow McDougal had gone down one of the alley ways. "It doesn't matter, he will die anyway with those wounds. He bleed out in a matter of minutes." I said walking to them both and looking at Ed shoulder.

I saw that the ice was starting to incase Central so I ran over and placed both my hands on the wall and a bright red light illuminated everything.

**Roy's POV**

I was destroying some of the ice walls with Major Armstrong when a bright red light lit up everything. You could feel the power radiating from it.

The light only lasted a few moments when it faded all the ice was gone, and it seemed to be just a few blocks away from me and at Central. I ran over in that direction and saw the Elric brothers surrounding Ryan on the ground.

"What happened Fullmetal?" I demanded as I walked over to them both. "Ryan melted all the ice in the city the McDougal caused. That's what the bright red light was. I guess she just passed out from exhaustion, because when the light was gone she started to fall and Al caught her just in time." Ed said.

"Alright. Ill take her to the infirmary." I said taking her in my arms and walking around Central into the front and into the infirmary. I talked to nurse and we placed her in one of the beds in one of the rooms.

I have to admit she looks really peaceful when she is asleep. What am I thinking? This is Fullmetal's sister. I brushed a piece of golden hair away from her face. She had the same hair and eyes as Fullmetal, but only her eyes burned with more fire than his. I looked at her one last time before leaving.

**Ed's POV**

Me and Al ran towards the alley McDougal ran down to see Furor Bradley, a couple solider and a dead body on the ground blood leaking out from the blanket covering him. It could only be McDougal.

"Fuhrer Bradley you're here?" I asked. "Ah yes. Good job Fullmetal. I came out to see if I could help and I just happened to catch him. But your sister, Hellfire, did quite a number on him. He would have died, but I just made it quicker. You will have to thank her for me." He said.

**Roy's POV again**

I was sitting in my office doing paper work while sick. Yeah when I was hit with water last night I ended up getting a cold. A knock on the door caused me to look up.

Hawkeye opened the door to revel Hughes. "Is that a cold I hear? Well never mind. From what I hear you and Ryan are the heroes of the hour." Hughes said. "Nah, Me and Hellfire just got rid of the transmutation circle and the ice, the Fuhrer is the one who caught McDougal." I said.

"Sure, but the furor is telling everyone it was you two. So congratulations. Plus, he isn't really lying about Ryan helping bring him down. McDougal was already dying from blood loss, because Ryan blew a hole in his shoulder and his stomach, and he had 3rd degree burns all over his body. Pretty gruesome and painful looking if you ask me. The Fuhrer said he just killed him before he died from blood loss." Hughes said.

Did Hellfire really do that to him? Well im sure. She cant feel mercy or regret. So it probably doesn't even bother her.

"Oh its like that huh? Well try my advice when a superior is giving you the credit for something good. Take it." Hughes said.

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see Ed in the bed next to me with his shoulder bandaged up and Al sitting in between us. "We never did learn if he had a stone or not," Al said.

"Who knows maybe it will turn up in the final report." Ed said shrugging. The door opened and in walked Major Armstrong with a large bouquet of roses.

"When I heard you were in the hospital I had to come see you and make sure you were alright and maybe you need to see a healthy specimen to heal faster." The Major said taking of his shirt and flexing his muscles for Ed.

I couldn't help but giggle at the boys faces, but I acted like I was asleep when the Major looked over at me.

I laid in the hospital bed that night thinking about many things mostly my brothers. The nurse made me stay another night just in case. Anyways, but than my thoughts drifted to a certain arrogant Colonel.

Roy Mustang.

He was an arrogant, sarcastic, lazy asshole. But he also had a sweet side I have seen a few times. He was handsome, funny, and an extremely talented alchemist. Wait what am I thinking?

This is the man that my brother hates, but I couldn't help but think about how many times he has saved us. He has always helped us as much as he could. I kept having an internal battle with myself before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Little did I know the Colonel was having the same argument with himself about me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**_

**Chapter 2: **The Past

**Ryan's POV**

Me, Al and Ed were all on a train heading to Lior to investigate about this Priest that is rumored to be able to make objects appear out of thin air. We knew it was Alchemy, but what confused us was that you cant make things appear of nothing.

So we are going to see if he is using a Philosopher stone or not. "Do you think that the stories about him are real?" Al asked. "You mean his miracles?" Ed said with slight annoyance.

"It could be a slide of the hands or a cheap trick like that." I said. "But what if it not?" Al asked. "Right, if its not than that only leads to the real thing right?" I said thinking back on how we first learned about the stone.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Me, Ed and Al were all sitting on a hill in a field. I was sitting next to Al, who was in the armor. It was a few days since the accident. Ed was sitting in front of us in a wheelchair and a book in his lap._

_"The celestial stone that destroyed the city of Zerxicys in one night. The grand elixir sealed away by the eastern sage. It goes by different names, but it always the same thing. An objects that amplifies Alchemy. And that's the Philosopher stone. If we could somehow get our hands on it, I could bring your body back." Ed said. But than he started to wiggle in the chair and yelled. "Damn books! They tell you everything but how to find it!"_

*****10 YEARS EARLIER*****

_All three of us were sitting in dad's study reading his Alchemy books. I was sitting next to Ed and he was drawing a transmutation circle in the wooden floor. Mom than came in holding a laundry basket._

_"Oh kids are you messing up your dad's study again? And Ed you know better than to scribble on the floor." Mom scolded him gently. "Yeah, but its not scribbling. Here watch." Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the rim of the circle. It lit up blue for a moment than in the middle of the circle was a bird statue made form the wood on the floor._

_"Oh my, that alchemy. Did your dad teach you that?" Mom said bending down so she could see better. "How can he teach us if he isn't here. And he only taught Ryan a little bit." Ed said. "Right, we read about it in these books." Al said. "I can't believe you have done this." Mom said in a shocked tone. Of course we all thought she was mad and lowered our heads._

_"Im sorry did we mess up?" I asked sadly. "No, no. Im so proud! Your three are just like your father! My little geniuses." Mom said with a large smile on her face. After that all three of us were determined to learn alchemy since we knew she was proud._

_But the summer of that year, an epidemic swept the country. The sickness came, and it took her._

_The day after the funeral me and the boys were sitting in front of Mom's grave, where we had placed a bouquet of white roses. "Im hungry, aren't you? Its cold here. Lets go home please?" Al pleaded._

_I was sitting between them with my arms around both of their shoulders. Al was cuddle into my side, but Ed just stared at the headstone. "Once dad come back-" Al started but me and Ed cut him off._

_"Don't even talk about him!" We both snapped. "That bastard doesn't care about us! He didn't even come for Mom's funeral." Ed finished. "You know we might be able to bring Mom back." Ed said._

_"But all the books said that using Alchemy to make people was something you were never supposed to do." Al said. "Than it will be our own little secret." Ed said standing up._

_"Ed, I don't think this is a god idea." I said looking up at him. "Don't you want Mom back, Ryan?" Ed asked me. "Of course I do, but I don't want you two to get hurt in the process." I said. "We wont get hurt I promise." Ed said._

_"I thought I would find you here." A small voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Winry standing at the entrance of the cemetery. "You know Granny says that you shouldnt cry for those who have passed on. It makes them sad in the other world too." She said sounding like the she was on the brink of tears._

_"Were not crying!" Ed yelled at her. "Besides, you cry like a little baby every time your parents go somewhere!" He yelled. "I-I do not!" Winry said defensively. "Really? Baby?" Ed said in a teasing tone. "Im so stupid for worrying about you!" She said walking away._

_"Im going home to tell Granny that your being mean and not to make your any dinner!" Winry yelled running away. "Hey wait for us!" Ed said chasing her and Al followed behind him._

_I looked back at Mom's grave. "I promise ill take care of them and let nothing happen to them." I said and walked away._

_That night all three of us were sitting the dinner table with Winry and Granny. Ed was refusing to drink his milk, which started a whole name calling fest between ed and Granny about who was shortest._

_We were walking home from school the next day when Winry was lecturing Ed about how he should pay attention more in class. "What kind of books were they anyways." Winry asked._

_"It's a secret" Al said. "In other words, it none of your damn business Winry." Ed said as we got to the fork in the road. Me, Ed and Al walked across the bridge and Winry walked down the dirt road._

_"Oh I almost forgot! Granny tolled me that she was making stew tonight!" Winry called out to us. "Yay Stew!" Al said fist pumping in the air. "Right well be there." I called back._

_"Whoever came up with the great idea to put milk in stew was a guineas." Ed said. "Right so that makes a guineas?" I said sarcastically. "It was a leap of imagination! The type a scientist needs to make to." Ed said. Al than looked thoughtful "I guess that's true." He said. "Sure it is. And all we need is to take a leap for Human Transmutation." Ed said with a smile._

_It took us years practicing alchemy. Reading all day and night. We even studied with an Alchemy teacher to ready our bodies and our minds. All we wanted was to see Mom's smile and have life the way it was._

_It was finally the time. Ed was now 11. Al was 10. And I was 14. We were going over the last few touches in the basement. Ed was listing the things that made up the body of a average human body._

_All three of us than made a small bleeding cut on our fingers and lets a few drops into the pile. We placed out hands on the edge and it started._

_It lit up in a great blue light, just like it should. But than shadow like things started to form. "Something doesn't feel right," Al said scared. "We did it wrong." I said in shock. 'I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have done this!' I thought._

_Soon a large eye opened up in the middle of the circle. Black shadow like hands grabbed onto Al and Ed. And it looked like they were both breaking apart. Al was screaming as more hands grabbed onto him._

_"Al! Ed!" I yelled I grabbed both of them, but Al was breaking apart and than everything went white. I stood in a white room, that looked like it was never ending. Ed was next to me looking confused a frightened. "Ed!" I yelled grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug._

_"Ryan!" He said hugging me back. "What happened? What going on?" He sounded panicked. "I don't know, but its not good." I said pushing his face into my chest. I didn't want to let him go._

_Than a eerie voice spoke. It looked like the outline of a body in black. Thats all. And there was a large door behind us. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Oh im so glad you asked." The figure said throwing it's hands in the air._

_"I am know by many names. I am the world, the universe, I am truth, I am one, I am all. But most of all im you." It said. "You have dared to knock on the door and now it has opened." It said._

_And the door opened to show an eye and those shadow hands came out and grabbed Ed from me. "No! Give him back!" I yelled. But they pulled him into the door screaming. Once the door closed I turn to the figure._

_"Give him back!" I yelled. It chuckled. "Sorry girl, he'll be back though, just not the same." It said. "What are you talking about?" I said. "You need to pay to. Hmmm let me think. Yes I know what ill do." It said and a black hand came out and touched my forehead._

_Than I felt the worst pain in the world. I thought my head would explode. I saw so many things, memories and knowledge. But I also felt like I was losing something at the same time._

_It soon ended and Ed was standing next to me. "How was it?" Truth asked Ed. Ed looked back at the door. "I see. The theory of Human Transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done, it's possible." He said placing his hands on the door._

_"Its all right here! It was just missing something! The truth about Human Transmutation can be done." Ed said. "Please show me again!" Ed begged. "I'm sorry. I cant do that. I've shown you all I can for the toll you have paid." Truth said._

_"Toll? What toll?" Ed asked. "This. Surely you knew?" Truth said and than a leg started to form on it. Ed than screamed an I looked at him. His leg was gone. "Edward!" I screamed, but he disappeared._

_"What did you do to him?" I screamed. "I took my pay. Now your pay to me is two of your emotions and something else that you will know in time. You will no longer feel regret, and you will never give mercy. But I also give you something. A gift you could say. I give this to you because you will be the one able to change it all."_

_ Truth said and a red glowing gem floated towards me. I could feel its power and to be honest it scared me. It absorbed into the middle of my chest, above my breasts and bellow the hollow of my neck. Than I was back in the basement, I could hear Ed scream about Al, but everything faded to black._

***NORMAL TIME***

**Roy's POV**

I walked into Hughes office. "Roy! Hey you still In Central?" He asked me. "For now anyways. They are shipping me back to Eastern Command this afternoon." I said. Walking up to his desk.

"Well aren't you the lucky one? Next time your hear I expect you to have made Brigadier General, you got that?" He said giving me a thumbs up. "Easy for you to say." I responded.

"Haha. By the way of your leaving I might as well give this to you." He said holding out a folder to me. "What is it?" I asked. "Something you might find interesting. The final report on Isaac McDougal. I'm guessing it hasn't reached your office yet?" I took the folder he was handing me.

"No. Xingese Alchestry. What's that?" I said. "That's what they have. To be honest, no idea. You don't know what it is?" He asked me. "No it's the first I've heard of it." I said.

We both than left his office and walked out of Central. "So how are the Elric boys doing? You keeping them out of trouble?" He asked me. "I'm their commanding officer. Not their father." I said, "What about Ryan?" He asked.

"What about her?" I asked quickly. "I know you like her. You can't lie to me." He said and before I could say anything else, he continued. "Hey tell me something Roy. Why did you decide to make Ed and Ryan State Alchemists anyways. They are just kids. Well Ed is, but Ryan is also a young woman, she should be living in a nice home and starting a family, not being a dog of the Military. Military life isn't easy. Those two are going to see Hell one day. We both know this we have seen our fair share." Hughes said.

I walked down the stairs and turned to wave at Hughes before making my way to the station. "Hell huh? Oh they've seen Hell. Both of them. And a lot of it." I thought.

*****FLAHBACK*****

*****4 YEARS EARLER*****

_I stood in the basement shocked at all the blood that was in the room. "Lieutenant Colonel, they aren't in back either. What is this?" Hawkeye asked me. "Where are they? Where are the Elric siblings? I want them found!" I commanded._

_We soon went to a small house a little ways down the road. I knocked on the door and a small old lady opened the door after telling her dog to stop barking. "Yes?" She asked and I walked in without a word. "Hey what is this? You have no reason to come barging in here!" The lady demanded. I looked around the house and saw them. A large suit off metal standing behind a wheelchair that held a boy without a right arm and left leg. He looked like the world had just ended._

_I stormed up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up. "We went to your house. We saw the floor. What was that? What did you do?" I yelled and the boy looked down in shame._

_"Hey don't touch him!" A voice yelled at me. I turned my head to see a young girl with short blond hair and golden eyes that shined with fire and anger. She was wearing short black shorts and a black t-shirt, black combat boots and a hat._

_"Who are you?" I demanded. "Ryan Elric. The oldest Elric. Now put my brother down." She said coldly. "Were sorry we didn't mean it." The armor said. It sounded like a little boy on the verge of tears. He kept repeating he was sorry._

_I knew now what they did. "Wait, are you?" I asked quietly. A few minutes later at sat at a table with the Elrics and the old woman. "I'm surprised to say the least. I heard that there was two brilliant Alchemist living in this town and I came to check them out. I never would have imaged a young boy and teenage girl talented enough to attempt Human Transmutation. Or advanced enough to attach a soul to a suit of armor. I would say they are more than ready to become State Alchemists. If they accept the offer they will have to help the Military when the nation needs them. In return they will have access to strictly restricted research material. Given time they may be able to get their bodies back. Maybe even more." I said when the girl slammed her hand down on the table._

_"No! My brothers will not become dogs of the Military. Al is 10 and Ed is only 11. They are far to young! Do you even see them! What if something even worse happened to them!" She snapped._

_"Well than how do you suppose they get their bodies back?" I asked her. "Ill do it. It doesn't matter what happens to me, but I will not let my brothers get hurt or have the chance to lose their lives!" She yelled._

_I could tell that she would do anything to protect her brothers, and I could tell she was fiercely loyal also. "After she came stumbling to my house with a half dead Ed in her arms, I went to their house to see what had happened. What was there, whatever that thing was, it want human! Alchemy created that abomination! And now you want to throw these three of them head long into it! Would you really make them go though that kind of hell again?" The old lady demanded._

_"I'm not forcing you. I'm merely offering the possibility. Will you sit in that chair and wallow in self pity? Or will you stand up and seize the chance the Military can give you? If you believe that there is the possibility that you could get your bodies back than you should try no matter what it takes. Even if they way ahead follows though a river of blood." I said to the boy. The girl, Ryan. Had already tolled me she would stop at nothing to get her brothers bodies back. Now I need his answer._

_I walked into the next room to get Hawkeye. "Were leaving." I said. "Yes sir." She grabbed her coat and followed me out. We got into the back of a wagon that would take us to the train station. "Will they be coming?" She asked me._

_"Oh they will come. Especially that girl, Ryan." I said. "That boy, I've never seen anyone look so defected." She said. "That's what you saw? No there was fire in those eyes." I said._

**Ryan's POV**

_We were standing in the operating room where Ed was getting ready to get his automail arm and leg. "Are you sure your ready?" Granny asked him. "Yes. How long will the rehabilitation take?" He asked._

_"I would say about 3 years more or less." Granny said. Ed took a deep breath. "Ill do it in one." He said. What was he trying to do? Kill himself! "You will be spitting up blood." Granny said._

_"Are you trying to get your self killed?" I yelled at him. They all looked at me. I shook my head and walked out slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door and heard them speak._

_"She isn't mad at me, is she?" I heard Ed ask. "No, she is just worried. She loves you both very much and she just doesn't want to see you both get hurt." Winry said. I heard Ed speak again._

_"You just wait Al. In no time we will have your body back." He said. "Right, and we will get your body back and sister's emotions she lost." Al said and than me and Al sat in the living room, waiting for the surgery to end._

***A YEAR LATER***

_Me and the boys were outside sparing. They were both really good, but they still could never beat me. "Looks like your in perfect shape." I said to Ed. "Yeah, now all I have to do is try Alchemy." He said._

_He hadn't done Alchemy since that night. I practiced mine whenever I could. I was able to do Alchemy without a circle, and with my mind. I mostly just liked to stick with Fire Alchemy though, it's the one I enjoyed the most. But the boys didn't know I ever practiced, or what I could do._

_I could still use the practice with my aim and strength of my Alchemy, but its better than it was before._

_Ed clapped his hands and transmutated his Automail so there was a blade on top. "Brother!" Al said. "Yeah it right on the dot isn't it?" Ed said examining his arm. "No you did Alchemy without a circle. You perform Alchemy the same way teacher does!" Al said excitedly._

_"You can do it too can't you?" Ed asked him. "Me? No way." Al said. " What about you Ryan?" Ed asked me. I nodded my head and pointed to one of the trees. "What that tree." I said and than concentrated and I blew it up._

_"I can do more to, but it isn't great." I said turning to them both. "That was awesome!" They both yelled hugging me. I smiled and hugged them back. "You didn't even clap!" Al said. "Yeah." I replied._

_Once we broke apart Ed fell to the ground clutching his head because a wrench hit him. We looked at the porch to see Winry in a pink summer dress. "Hey don't mess up my Automail! You know how hard I worked on that?" She yelled. "If it was half as hard as you threw that wrench. At least you could do is act more like a girl and less like a gear head." Ed said standing up._

_"If you think im a gear head I don't care, but as long as you are wearing my Automail your stuck with this gear head, whether you like it or not!" She yelled._

_A few weeks later me and Ed were standing in a large room with a bunch of officers. "Ahh would that be a stilled prosthetic?" A man with an eye patch said. Something about him gave me the creeps. "It happened during the Eastern conflict." Ed said._

_"So you had a ruff time in Ishval huh?" The man asked. "Huh? Whose he?" Me and Ed asked the man next me at the same time. "You idiots that is his excellently Fuhrer King Bradley. " The solider said._

_"Thank you. You may proceed with the examination." Furor Bradley spoke. I looked up and saw Mustang. I made eye contact and he nodded and gave a small smile. I looked at Ed and he was looking at me._

_I knew what he as going to do and I nodded in agreement. "Do you need something to draw transmutation circles with?" A solider asked. "Nah, we got it." Ed said clapping his hands together._

_He bent down and transmuted a spear from the ground. I held out my hand and placed it on the tip and it caught fire. "My that's quite something isn't it?" Fuhrer said. Ed than ran at the Fuhrer spear raised._

_The soldiers pointed there guns at him but I raised my hand and blew up all the guns in there hands. They all looked at me and I stared back with a smirk. "You know this is a good way for someone to assassinate a VIP. In the future you might want to think about how you conduct these examinations." Ed said. Ed lowered the spear so It wasn't in the Fuhrer's face anymore._

_"That quite good. You and your sister have nerves of steel. But I say you still have much to learn about the world" The Fuhrer said walking out of the room. Me and Ed looked at each other and than the tip of his spear fell off and onto the ground._

_"You put on quite a good show my two young naive little Alchemists. Good luck with the rest of your exams. "The Fuhrer said walking away with his sword drawn._

_"When did he draw his sword?" Ed asked me. I shrugged my shoulder and placed an arm on his shoulders._

_Later that day me and Ed were standing in front of Mustang holding silver pocket watches. "These silver pocket watches show your State certification. This envelope hold your certificate of appointment. Huh. And it seems out Fuhrer isn't without a certain sense of irony." Mustang said holding out two papers._

_"Why is that?" I asked. "Nothing. Congratulations, you have both officially become dogs of the Military." Mustang said handing us the certificates. All it said was that we were State Alchemist and our names._

_"Fullmetal?" Ed asked. "That's right. All Alchemists get a code name. Officially you will now be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. " Mustang said. "I like that. Its nice and intimidating. I think that will suite me just fine." Ed said with a creepy grin._

_"What's your Ryan?" Ed asked me and I saw Mustang smirk. I looked at the paper one last time and than back at him._

_"The Hellfire Alchemist."_


End file.
